Knock you down
by lil-miss-sammi
Summary: What would happen if Emmett got bored while the Cullen's went hunting? Involves Edward, Jasper and Bella.


'Bella! I'm bored!'

'Well go and play with Jasper or Edward then, and leave me in peace Emmett.'

Bella was sitting on the sofa in the Cullen's living room listening to her ipod, when Emmett decided to play a game. All of the Cullen's except Edward, Jasper and Emmett had gone out to hunt.

'But Bellaaaaaa! I wanna play with you! You come up with better ideas then them! They're boring!' he whined.

'HEY! WE'RE NOT BORING!' Edward and Jasper shouted from their various places in the house.

'YES, YOU ARE!' Emmett shouted back up the stairs. He then rounded back to Bella to continue his whining. 'Bella please!'

'Fine, if I come up with something for you to do will you then leave me to listen to my music in peace?'

At this Emmett nodded his head so hard if he wasn't a vampire it would have given him a major headache.

So Bella started it think. What could she give him to do that will keep him distracted and stop bugging people for a while? As she was left pondering this her ipod changed to the next song on her playlist. That's when an idea hit her. It was so obvious, and staring her in the face, or you could say ears, this whole time.

'Hey Emmett, you like to entertain people right? Make them laugh?' He nodded his head with a confused smile on his face. 'Well, how about putting together a performance for your family? You could tell jokes, dance, sing or more. How does that sound?'

All the while she was speaking, his smile changed from confused to mischievous, getting bigger and bigger as she spoke. When she had finished her questions he grabbed her into a giant bear-hug and spun around.

Putting her back on the floor he said, 'that is a great idea Bella. We are going to do a performance in front of the whole family when they get back. This is going to be so much FUN!!!!!!'

'That's great, now can you leave me alone so I can get back to my … hold on a second what do you mean "we" are doing a performance?'

'Oh, that simple,' he replied with that same mischievous smirk on his face as before, 'me, you, Jasper and Edward!'

'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' was all that could be heard before Emmett was tackled to the ground by Jasper and Edward.

'NO WAY IN HELL!'

'SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!'

'NO, NO, NO AND MUST I REPEAT AGAIN NO!'

'Pllllllllease!' he whined, unleashing his version of a puppy-dog pout on Bella knowing she would be the easiest to crack.

'Uhm … uh … Emmett please stop with the stupid face …' she stuttered, all the while trying to look away from his face, but he kept appearing in front of her, '_stupid vampire speed_', '… uhm … okay, okay .. I'll do it, but I'm not gonna like it,'

'YAY!'

'And if I have to do it so do you, Edward, and you Jasper, so don't think your getting out of it that easily,'

'BUT! … BUT! …'

But before they could think of an excuse, both Emmett and Bella started pouting at them, begging and using any means necessary to get what they wanted.

* * *

When the rest of the Cullen's finally arrived home, they walked into their living room to find a stage in the middle of it, with a note that read:

'Cullen family! Please take your seats for a show that you do not want to miss!'

'What do you think is going on? Where is everyone one?' Esme asked as they all took their seats on various sofas.

'I bet you anything Emmett has something to do with it,' Rosalie stated.

But before anyone could agree the lights in the room all went out and one light illuminated the stage in front of them.

'Welcome Cullen family!' a voice shouted, that came out from nowhere, but sounded oddly like Emmett. 'We would like to thank you for joining us tonight! And we would appreciate it if we are not disrupted throughout the show! Thank you! And now onto the show!'

Once the voice had disappeared, music could then be heard playing in the background.

All of a sudden, Bella, Jasper, Edward and Emmett came out onto the stage (the first three being pushed on by Emmett). Then to shock the Cullen's even more, they started to sing.

* * *

(Bella)

Heh, not again

Oh this ain't supposed to happen to me

(Edward)  
Keep rockin and keep knockin'  
Whether you're Louis vuittonin it up, or reebokin  
You see the hate that they serving on a platter  
So what we gon have dessert or disaster?

(Bella)  
I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place

I never thought I fall for you as hard as I did (as hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinking about our life, our house and kids (Yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down (knocked me down)

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)

(Emmett)  
I never thought I hear myself say  
Ya'll go hate  
I think I'm going to kick it with my girl today

(Jasper)  
I used to be commander-in-chief for my pimp ship flying high  
Till I met this pretty little missile, who shot me out the sky

(Emmett)  
So now I'm crashing don't know how it happened  
but I know it feels so damn good

(Jasper)  
Said if I could go back and make it happen faster  
don't you know I would baby if I could

(Emmett)  
Miss independent, to the fullest, the load never too much  
she helping me pull it, she shot bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
girl sometimes love

(Bella, Emmett and Japer)  
Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)

(Edward)  
Tell me now can you make past your caspers  
So we could finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
to seem to only date the head of football teams,  
and I was the class clown that always kept you laughing  
we were never meant to be, baby we just happened  
so please don't mess up the trick,  
hey young world, I'm the new slick Rick,  
they say I move to quick but we can't let this moment past us,  
let the hour glass pass right into ashes  
let the wind blow the ashes right before my glasses  
so I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
how could a goddess ask someone that's only average, for advice  
o-m-g you listen to that bitch?  
woah is me, baby this is tragic  
cause we had it, we was magic  
I was flying, now I'm crashing  
this is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
you should leave your boyfriend now, I'ma ask him

(Bella)

so you gotta take the good with the bad, the happy and the sad  
or will you bring the better future then I had in the past  
cause I don't want to make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
woah, woah  
I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call  
woah, woah  
and if it hits, better make it worth the fall

(When it comes around)

(All)  
Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around (comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)

(Bella)  
Won't see it coming when it happens  
but when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
you see when love comes and knocks you down

Won't see it coming when it happens  
but when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
you see when love come and knocks you down

* * *

'So, what did you think?' Emmett asked with fake innocence all over his face while rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Bella, Jasper and Edward were all looking at him as if he was the craziest person on the planet. How in the world did he convince them to do something like this? It's madness!

'OMG! YOU GUYS WERE AMZAING WOW! I WANNA STAY BACK NEXT TIME YOU GO HUNTING TO DO SOMETHING FUN LIKE THIS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!' Alice shouted out in one breath while jumping up and down on the sofa she was just sitting on.

'Sure, sure Alice, now everyone's back, I'm gonna go hang out with Rosie,' and with that he grabbed Rosalie and run up to their bedroom within one second.

With that everyone decided to leave the room, either looked shocked, excited or plain confused.

In the end, just Bella and Edward were left in the living room.

'Love, next time, please don't give Emmett any ideas on stuff to do, I don't think I can take it.'

'Well, at least it kept him distracted all day,' she then leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips, 'but can you please take me home now, I've had enough of Emmett for one day!'

* * *

**A/N – first one-shot. Hope you like it!**

**Song – Knock you down by Keri Hilson**

**Please review! I love hearing people's comments on my stories.**

**Other stories**

**These should be updated soon.**

**You know what you know what to write, but now how to put it into words … well that's what I've got at the moment, but hopefully should be gone soon.**

**Once again, thanks for reading! And please review!**


End file.
